


To Laugh with Her

by gr8escap



Series: Happy Steve Rogers - [Bingo] [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Happy Steve Bingo, Laughter During Sex, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Thank you for reading my third HSB square fill. 22 to go for Blackout





	To Laugh with Her

He pulled the sheet across his legs and over Nat’s backside. Steve quietly watched the rise and fall of her back and shoulders, the soft jiggle of her bottom as he jostled the bed slightly while she snoozed peacefully on.

He smiled, tempted to touch the warm, soft skin of her cheek that was smashed against the mattress. Her swollen lips were parted and tantalizing even at rest and her breaths swished and whistled into and out of her nostrils like a whisper in the night.

Just a few hours ago, they’d tumbled into his bed with as much gusto as any of their sparring matches, but this had been far better, and somehow much less coordinated.

A failed position switch, where they each went opposite directions, had sent Natasha sailing several feet through the air across the room, landing hard on her rear. She looked up at him, pointing an accusing finger, before dissolving into fits of giggles. He scrambled from the bed, kneeling between her legs, laughing along with her once he knew she hadn’t been harmed from the impact.

Between giggles, she had nipped and sucked marks against his throat and patted them softly each time they started fading before a bruise could take hold.

Now he looked down at his own partially covered legs and hers with a smile, before gently laying one hand over the curve of her buttocks and pillowing his head on the other arm. His sigh mingled with her soft sleepy sounds. It was a very good thing, being able to laugh with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my third HSB square fill. 22 to go for Blackout


End file.
